Floating structures generally include floating docks, decks, platforms, or the like. Many floating structures are either inflatable, or are constructed from durable buoyant materials both of which are designed to support the weight of one or more individuals and to remain afloat. Such floating structures come in a variety of shapes, and sizes, and are generally used in recreational activities such as swimming or boating. Some floating structures comprise floating rafts or platforms that provide a base structure for swimmers to utilize. Still other floating structures comprise floating docks or decks that are fixedly positioned in one location on the surface of the water, and are used for walking upon, or for securely attaching a boat or vessel in place.
Boaters alike often wash, buff, wax or make necessary repairs to the outer surface of their boat or vessel to maintain both the function and appearance of the vessel. On most occasions, maintenance is conducted on the vessel while the vessel is moored alongside a floating dock. Because the floating dock is fixed in one location, typically only one side of the vessel faces the dock at any one time. This can be frustrating to the boater because either the vessel must be moored on opposite sides of the floating dock, or a floating dock system must be constructed to completely surround the vessel, to permit the boater to gain access to all outer surfaces of the vessel. Alternatively, some boats include pivotable platforms that are pivotably attached to the vessel. The pivotably fixed platform is not a floating platform but rather a platform that is unfolded about a hinge member to form a horizontal platform for a person to stand or sit on.
Although some prior art floating structures are suitably designed for certain applications, many floating structures prevent or frustrate the ability of a boater or gain access to all outer surfaces of a vessel. For example, many floating platforms are fixed in one position, and are not readily adjustable vertically. Other floating structures are structurally designed for long-term, permanent use, and for the most part are permanently placed in a fixed location. Such floating structures are typically anchored, include rigid support legs, or are weighted down preventing such structures from being easily transported. In addition, many floating platforms are bulky, expensive and time consuming to manufacture and assemble, and are typically installed in one location and position for permanent use. The utility of a floating structure is improved if the floating structure can be readily moved or transported to any location, is easy to assemble, and can be secured anywhere alongside a vessel, when needed.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for a floating workstation that is adjustably positioned alongside a vessel for allowing boaters to gain access to the outer surfaces of the vessel. There also remains in the art a need for a floatable workstation that includes a tether arrangement that is adapted to control a floatable workstation in a longitudinal and transverse direction in relation to a vessel V, is inexpensive, easy to assemble and use, and can be conveniently stowed and readily transported if needed.